lunas lost love
by BlazingDragoonlord
Summary: 2000 years have passed since discord went berserk and many things have changed exept for one, lunas broken heart will only be mended when her mate returns to her. anthro ponies and slight gore and sensual scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: lunar love**

it has been a few days since princess twilights coronation and luna was happy for the unicorn turned alicorn, she was happy but the sadness that she has felt for so long wont go away. As she sits on her bed in a dark blue dress along with her regalia she decides to go for a walk in the gardens to clear her mind, as she is walking her thoughts linger on an immortal that was turned to stone in front of her eyes but not by the elements no discord was out and about having fun with his new friends, no the immortal she was thinking about was the last of the legendary humans, granted gifts that only he knew of by the same one who graced her, her sister and the new princess their gifts.

She thinks back to the days when they would have fun pulling pranks on the guards and celestia, he even managed to pull pranks on the master of pranks himself, she giggled at the look on discords face which was priceless, her memories then shift to her pre adult years when she started looking at him in a different way, he was a human in a pony world but the only difference she could see was that he had no fur and had feet instead of hooves other than that, she admitted that she fell for him rather hard but could hardly get the courage up to ask him on a date. She remembered celestia shutting him and her in a room together until she confessed her feelings for him, when she finally did it turned out that he felt the same and their relationship grew from there.

She blushed at the memory of all the times they shared together under the stars she had painted on the night sky how he would tell her she was the brightest of them all and sing her a song just for her, she grew a smile at the happy memory, that is until that fateful day when discord turned on them it was a while after celestia turned down discord rather hashly, his wrath was unparalleled sending everything into chaos her love told her to go with celestia to find the elements and that he would hold off discord until they returned.

She didnt want to go she wanted to stay and fight with him but he insisted and she relented, after a year they had returned with the elements in time to see her lover at discords feet _"well human? Do you yield?" discord said with an evil chuckle, her love just stood from were he was laying sticking his giant sword into the ground standing defient blood dripping from his mouth and wounds on his chest, his armor battered and his sheild laying on the ground in a heap "I will never yeild discord you should know that" he said coughing up blood as he chuckles slightly "and to think this all happened because of a little rejection" at that instant discord was in front of him glareing figurative daggers at him "you just dont understand she hates me for what I am I love her and all she can see is the outside" he then gets a sinister smile "and if I cant have love then niether can you" with that he snapped his fingers and her lover started turning to stone starting at his feet, that was the last straw as both her and celestia engaged him both of their horns glowing "oh look its the high and mightys, since there is nothing you can do im just going to stand here and laugh at your misfortune" and laugh he did but it would be his last as the elements gave him the same punishment as he gave her lover, after the spell was finished she ran to her human and saw that the process was up to his neck, she started crying for him while laying her head on his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his stone body, as she was weeping he told her something she will never forget "luna, my bright and beautiful star, though my body is being petrafied I will come back to you, there will even be a song to hail my return I will not tell you what it is but you will know when you hear it that our time away will come to an end and we shall be together once more" at this point the process was at the edge of his face "i love you my star" she gave him a final kiss as the rest of his face turned to stone as she said "and I love you my light"._

At this memory she stopped to wipe the tears that she didnt know she was shedding and looked at her surroundings, lo and behold she was standing in front of the very statue of her love that had a plaque on the bottom that read 'Jason Blaze a fine warrior and beloved of the lunar princess' she looked at the statues face seeing the determination and kindness in his eyes, she then crossed her arms and looked down stray tears streaking her face "jason my love, I dont know if I can hold on much longer its been over two thousand years since we have held each other, please come back I dont want to feel the pain and sorrow anymore" she lifts her head to stare at the statue for a while longer then turns around making her way back to the castle tears still streaming down.

As she makes it to the archway to the garden she hears a strange melody drifting through the air, she stops and listens for a minute before relization hits her like a ton of bricks, it was her song, the song he sung just for her and nopony else, suddenly tears escape once more but they were no longer of sadness but of joy as she listened to the song.

Despite the lies that your making, your love is mine for the taking

my love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that your making, your love is mine for the taking

my love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses

I will be the one thats gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

my love is a burning, consuming fire

No, youll never be alone

when darkness comes, ill light the night with stars

hear my whispers in the dark

No, youll never be alone, when darkness comes

you know im never far, hear my whispers in the dark

whispers in the dark

you feel so lonely and ragged

you lay here broken and naked

my love is just waiting, to clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one thats gonna find you

I will be the one thats gonna guide you

my love is a burning, consuming fire

No, youll never be alone

when darkness comes, ill light the night with stars

hear my whispers in the dark

No, youll never be alone, when darkness comes

you know im never far, hear my whispers in the dark

whispers in the dark

"the instrumental is slightly different but I know its the song, oh jason you truly do keep your promises" said luna as she falls to her knees tears still flowing.

No, youll never be alone

when darkness comes, ill light the night with stars

hear my whispers in the dark

No, youll never be alone, when darkness comes

you know im never far, hear my whispers in the dark

whispers in the dark

whispers in the dark

whispers in the dark

whispers in the daaaaarrrrk

as the song ends luna cant believe that after so long she will be reunited with her beloved, since she was so preoccupied with her song she didnt realize that celestia was looking for her, with hearing sobbing coming from the garden she went to investigate but instead of seeing a maid or guard, she sees her sister on her knees crying her eyes out, "luna, my sister, what is the matter did one of the guards say something again?" luna looked to her sister with a big smile on her face, that threw her for a loop until luna got up and hugged her still crying "luna what is the matter, why are you so sad?" with these word luna looked up and said "tia, I heard it!" celestia instantly froze, she knew what luna meant but she had to make sure, "luna, what do you mean?" lunas grin got almost as big as pinkie pies and she said without fail "tia, I heard my song, hes coming back"

**this is a new story and I hope you all like it music is 'whispers in the dark by skillet**


	2. Jason Blaze

**Chapter 2: Jason Blaze**

it has been two days since Luna heard her song, two agonizing days that she could barely contain her excitement, the castle has been busy preparing for the return of luna's mate, even the newest princess, twilight, was exited she always wanted to know how he arrived in equestria and how he gained his immortality, and these were just two of the many questions that were burning inside her head.

Jason's statue was moved from the garden to the middle of the ballroom, which was celestia's idea so he would feel more at ease with the extra room, heck even discord was there mostly just to apologize to him for what he did. twilight and her friends were busy discussing what to show him when he arrives, which usually ended with pinkie suggesting a giant party, Luna on the other hand was fidgeting so bad that you would think she had to go to the bathroom very badly, she just couldn't keep herself still and when she wasn't running around she was busy staring longingly at the statue.

it got so bad that Luna didn't sleep at all these two days and celestia had to beg her to go to bed, with reluctance she did but wished to be awoken as soon as he arrived, it has been two hours since she was sent to her room and discord, celestia, her student and her friends were in a deep discussion.

"so twilight how comes the preparations?" celestia asked, twilight smiled at her mentor and fellow princess "everything is going to be perfect, and if my plans don't work we have plan B" celestia raised an eyebrow questioningly which discord chuckled at "plan B, is pinkies party cannon" said mare pulled out a rather medieval looking cannon and with a big smile said "did someone say party cannon?".

she was about to fire off the cannon when there was a resounding crack like someone breaking a china plate, they all froze in place as another crack was heard making them turn to look at the statue, as they stared celestia noticed a crack running from his right shoulder to his left hip.

they watched as the crack grew longer until it started spiderwebing, after two minutes the sound died down and there was silence until the stone stated falling to the floor in flakes, starting from the top down the stone fell away revealing the man imprisoned within.

before they could get closer celestia stopped them immediately realizing that something was different, were his right arm used to be was now a metal limb, and she sensed that he had more power than before. his body had a little more muscle than when he was imprisoned, his red short cropped hair was now waist length and spiky

the man then opened his eyes staring at celestia for a moment with his golden orbs when a giant grin appeared "hey Tia, sorry im late, i hope i didn't keep you all waiting for to long" his voice was horse from disuse, but celestia instantly knew it was Jason as she ran up to him pulling him into a death hug, "you idiot, we missed you so much" Jason brought his flesh arm up and patted her back "im sorry Tia, but im back now, things can go back to normal" he said "gag me this sentimental stuff is sooo boring" Jason's eyes widen as he heard the voice.

his eyes harden as he stares at discord looking the draconequus dead in the eyes, discord just smiled and winked at Jason which threw him off for a second.

Jason then gets curious and asks "your good again, aren't you discord?" discord flashed a smile as he teleported to his side throwing his talons over his shoulder saying "well that depends on your definition of good" he gave a chuckle but was cut short from a bone crushing blow to his ribs sending him to the floor, he looked at the human who then had tears in his eyes "you jackass, i don't know what you were thinking, you could have killed somepony what makes you think i still trust you after what you did?".

discord got up and sighed then said something that made Jason smile "im sorry Jason, i should have listened to you when i could but because of that i have gotten wiser" discords head was down but perked at a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and saw a smiling Jason "that's all i could ever hope for my brother".

** "BROTHER?" the sound nearly made him go deaf from the volume, he wiggled a finger in his ear as he looked upon the rest of the group. He immediately focused on twilight "yes, brother as in he and I are related, wait, were did the other alicorn come from?" with a questioning gaze he looked to celestia for answers, said mare giggled slightly at the look then answered "this is twilight sparkle, she is my most faithful student and just recently obtained the gift that we had also received" he nodded his head in understanding.**

** Celestia then introduced him to the rest of the mane six, the one that was most interesting was the one called pinkie pie as she seemed to ignore the laws of physics, after the introductions Jason started looking around in a feverish manner.**

** He faced celestia with a worried expression "um, Tia were is Luna?" celestia then did something uncharacteristic of someone of her stature, she face palmed, "oh no, I forgot to get her, I was so exited about your arrival that I forgot to wake her from her nap" Jason rested a hand on her shoulder giving her a wink and said "i guess its time I gave a visit to my beautiful start, would one of you kindly escort me to luna's chambers?" twilight raised her hand slightly getting a giant grin from Jason "thank you kindly Mrs. sparkle please lead the way" and with that they headed to luna's bedroom.**


End file.
